


Aspettando il primo figlio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Erede dei troll [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble mancata su una scenetta tra Kristoff e Anna incinta.-Anna, KristoffPrompt: alci, carote, pupazzi di neve





	Aspettando il primo figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Hurry up and save me - nightcore - male version.

Aspettando il primo figlio  


“Secondo te i bambini nascono come gli alci?” domandò Kristoff. Afferrò le scarpette grandi come l’unghia del suo pollice in tessuto giallo-grigiastro e le guardò. 

Anna sorrise, le guance arrossate ricoperte di lentiggini erano di un vermiglio più scuro rispetto ai capelli legati in due lunghe trecce. Strinse le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi, ridacchiando.

“Me lo ha chiesto anche Olaf” sussurrò. 

Il biondo gonfiò le guance, soffiò dal naso a patata e negò con il capo.

“Non mi paragonare a quel pupazzo di neve” borbottò.

Kristoff mosse con le mani le due scarpette facendole camminare sul ventre rigonfio della moglie coperto da un abito di tessuto rosa.

“Il fiero principino avanza sulla grande montagna fino a raggiungere la torre di carote” sussurrò. 

Anna sollevò le scarpette della medesima grandezza di colore grigio.

“E se fosse una fiera principessa?” chiese. 

Kristoff socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise e piegò di lato il capo.

“Spero sia come sua madre” sussurrò.

 


End file.
